Quixote
}}Quixote is a kobold warrior, sent as an emissary from the Ziddarin kobold tribe formerly led by Grell. Sent to find Heijastus Avgrunn after word of his fight with Grell reached the tribe. Obeys and respects Truth above all else. No tolerance for liars. However, he sometimes tends to lack common sense. Dotes on his pudgy nannygoat mount, Thunderstrike. Pre-Firebird From early childhood, the young hatchling Kee'Hotaiy clung not to a soft rag of cloth or makeshift doll, as the other kobold children did, but instead to a round plate of shining silver - an old, forgotten shield from some nameless soldier. There was something about it that called to him - he refused all attempts to take it from him, whether from concerned elder or petty bully. As the tribe moved about, going only wherever they could be safe, they took refuge in ruins and repositories - while the rest of the tribe burned books to keep themselves warm, Kee was struck by some of the pictures - depicting glorious warriors, men and elves and others all in shining metal, bravely facing down deadly enemies. He hid them from the tribe, and as they moved, he studied over them - driven by some obsessed kind of passion, he taught himself the words throughout his years, reading wherever he could until he could finally understand the stories to go along with the pictures; tales, myths and legends of ancient champions, including the mythical Visseian. Knights, warlords, kings and heroes, in seemingly endless combat against the forces of evil and tides of villainy - he was entranced, and dreamed of becoming something more than he was; a scrawny white reptilian runt. The Ziddarin Tribe's only concept of truth was that if something existed, then it was true; when Kee found the word in an ancient story of a Hero of Truth, he was seized by something like an enlightenment of compromise - the Ziddarin belief that the world is truth, and all within it is truth, meant that all who changed that natural law were defying the most basic harmony of existence. With this staggering knowledge, he swore that as long as he knew what one was, he would never tell a lie. Slowly, he became the moral voice of the Ziddarin tribe - speaking up in defense of others, protesting stealing or aggressive acts against helpless travelers, and boldly striding at the head of the group, the first to investigate new homes or ruins (and often the first to investigate the things within). Over the years, he became one of the most learned and knowledgeable kobolds in the tribe - his knowledge of Common came in handy numerous times, letting them know where was safe, where there was food, and where they would be in danger. He even learned to spell his name in Common - frowning at the crude, literal translation of Kee'Hotaiy, instead choosing something more elegant-looking, more proud, more knightly. Quixote. As the tribe moved on, he uncovered a series of strange relics in the ruins and rubble - a suit of shining armor, fragments of metal and magic, and one day - found near-starving in a decrepit library - a young stunted goat doe, eating pages to stay alive. Quixote immediately took to her - believing her to be, at this point, literally Full of Truth - and nursed her back to health, safeguarding her from the hungry stares of the other kobolds. During the storm that night, while the younger kobolds flinched and cowered at the lightning, the goat made neither move nor sound - prompting Quixote to give her the name Thunderstrike, declaring her a kindred spirit and a "valiant soul" (to the dubious stares of his comrades). The two were thus inseparable, though whether Thunderstrike has noticed his devotion is debatable. They continued their nomadic existence for some time, moving from place to place, until a young brash kobold named Grell assumed leadership and took a complement of minions with him - hiding his nature from Quixote until at a safe distance, away in the city of Lockhearth. Quixote, unable to abandon the young, weak and elderly in the remaining tribe, was distraught - unable to confront Grell... until the young minion Flam returned from the city with a wild tale of a mysterious lizardman who appeared from the city, struck down the villain, and presented the young one with generous gifts before moving forward to vanquish further evil. The elder, Wise Old Triisas, agreed that someone would have to go and find this lizardman lord - gifted leadership of the tribe by Grell in the kobold's final moments. But, he reasoned, it would have to be someone able to communicate with them, someone able to survive on their own, and someone who the tribe would be proud to have as a representative. There was really only one choice. Quixote would have protested. He had weaker ones to protect within the tribe; children and elders to safeguard. But he was being given a Knightly Quest. It was the best day of his life. He went forth, with little other than his loyal steed, his trusty blade, and his shining armor - happier than he'd ever been. Firebird After getting lost numerous times, Quixote finally happened upon the party in the frigid wastes of Ahdni'daht. Since then, he has raised his axe and fork in valiant defense of the group, helping them take down mammoths, tentacled creatures, and of course, Vaeleras. He is still getting used to the party - interactions started off rocky, but the party now seems to at least trust him. Heijastus is, in his eyes, a mysterious sage - though the two talk little, Quixote somewhat shyer in person. Edward he recognizes as a fellow knight, even if the discrepancies are too wide for others to see; while Fyost has been marked as a fiend and Liar from the moment they met. Rheina, too, was under suspicion; however, Quixote has not pursued the matter any further. Berinth is clearly trustworthy. As for Liz... he's not sure what to make of her unexplained emnity. Category:Player Characters Category:Cohorts Category:Firebird